1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to slide mechanisms and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with two or more housings using a sliding mechanism that allows one housing to slide over another housing in a longitudinal direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic devices have been increasingly used among diverse designs for portable electronic devices. The slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, of which one slides over the other to open/close the portable electronic device.
A slide mechanism is generally used in the slide-type portable electronic device for driving the sliding between the two housings. However, the slide mechanism is typically complex in structure and usually difficult to assemble within the portable electronic device. As a result of the structural complexity and assembling difficulty, production costs can be high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.